Love and Protection
by WillowS1
Summary: Jeff is attacked in an alley way what will happen when the stalker gets too close.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
Title: Love and Protection  
Author: Kawaii Bishoujo  
Rating: R (some violence and stalking molesting)  
Disclaimer: damnation! I don't own any of them * sniffs *  
Characters: Jeff, Matt, Amy, Shane and Shannon.  
Summary: Jeff is attacked and molested in an alley what will happen to his relationships with friends and family as the stalker gets too close...  
  
  
Jeff gazed oddly at the shrunken head witch lay inside the plastic case. He felt ten again begin dragged along like Matt and Amy's student. Who spends Saturday afternoon in July in a museum. "Stupid whore" he mumbled in the direction of his brother and his female friend.  
He didn't mean Amy was a whore the comment was more directed at his brother who was intently examining a sculpture of a man carrying a small child.   
Shaking his head in attempt to free his mind from the chains, which was the smelly museum.   
Finally as if they had a will of there own they moved him toward the exit and out into the streaming sunlight. The musky hot air filled his senses and he could almost taste the salt from the near by pretzel cart.  
Sighing contently Jeff made his way down the sweltering cement steps almost tripping over a small tabby kitten which scurried into a near by alley.   
"Aww Come back Kitty Come Back"  
Fallowing the poor feline Jeff stumbled into the darkened alley instantly regretting his choice. It was dark with eerie shuffling noises and cans rattling like one of those cheesy 50's horror flick Matt and Amy where so into lately.  
  
"Hello, Kitty? Is someone there?" The black-gloved hand sleekly covered Jeff's mouth and the nozzle of the gun pressed into his spine. Millions of images flooded Jeff's brain one even stuck there though..........................  
  
  
.............. "Stick 'em up!" the cold plastic barrel nudges into Jeff's lower back. Turning with a giggle Jeff dressed in tights and a Spiderman mask tackled his cowboy dressed brother to the ground.  
"Mattie, No shooting me!" the ten and seven year old boys rolled back and forth as the sunset on a wonderful evening of trick or treating...................  
  
"Mattie" he gagged against the glove. The husky voice stung his skin like poison darts  
"Your precious Mattie wont save you, I'll own you Bitc...."  
The wind moved and rustled some leaves freezing the masked attacker. Moving slowly the man came face to face with Jeff pushing him against the brick alley wall.  
The man was skinner than Jeff but almost as tall dressed in all black a mask covering his head. Leaving only room to breath from the hand cut holes at the nose mouth and eyes.  
The man has cat like green eyes that burned Jeff's skin as the black-gloved hand slipped from his mouth down his body into his leopard print pants cupping and fondling his cock. Screaming was possible as the mans thin dry lips where pressed to Jeff's own soft plump ones.   
To Jeff's happiness he heard footsteps at the entrance of the alley. His masked attacker released him dashing out the other end alley and disappearing into the dark.  
  
Jeff slide down the wall slumping into himself. Everything felt like it was shaking he felt so violated. And as the bile rose in his throat he could hear the familiar voice calling.  
"Jeffo!!"  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Love and Protection (1/?)  
Author: Kawaii Bishoujo  
Rating: R (some violence and stalking molesting)  
Disclaimer: damnation! I don't own any of them * sniffs *  
Characters: Jeff, Matt, Amy, Shane and Shannon.  
Summary: Jeff is attacked and molested in an alley what will happen to his relationships with friends and family as the stalker gets too close...  
  
  
-3 weeks Later-  
  
Jeff lay on his stomach watching the Saturday cartoons. His red and golden lay damp on his back from his shower letting the little beads of water dribbling down his spine. His white swim trunks showed off his nicely tanned thighs. Jeff had yet to open up to anyone about what had happen to him a little over a fortnight ago. When Matt had found him in the alley wrenching up his breakfast, Matt had wanted to take a trip to the emergency room but Jeff refused. As of late Jeff avoided conversation about the topic, which had been rather easy. When asked he'd just shrug and state he was hungry. Neither Matt nor anyone else pushed knowing Jeff would open up on his own. Matt had been spending most of his time with Amy giving Jeff his space. But not today, today was going to be Matt and Jeff JUST Matt and Jeff.  
Jeff heard the back door open slowly and the room filled with the musky scent of chocolate and spices. "Matt, Shut the door you'll let the cool air out." The door slammed and Matt sauntered in plopping onto the floor next to his baby brother.  
  
"How do you always know its me" Matt swatted Jeff's tight bottom  
"Gifted" Jeff smirked and Matt rolled his eyes and stretched out next to Jeff.   
"You ready to go swimming, than I thought we could go out to dinner"  
"Of course" the phrase hadn't come out as excited as Jeff usually was about swimming and food.  
  
"Jeff?"  
Jeff stood slowly stretching his muscular legs. "Come on" Matt watched as Jeff patted through the kitchen toward the back door leading to the pool. Fallowing silently when he reaches the pool he was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Jeff was sitting at the edge of the pool, his legs dipping into the crystal water. His back was hunched over as he looked down his shoulders shaking in obvious sobs.   
  
"Oh god Jeff" Matt was instantly kneeling behind precious baby brother. Rapping his arm around his waist "Tell me Jeff please, I love you!"  
  
Jeff turned abruptly in Matt's arms, and Matt was a bit taken back slightly by Jeff's closeness "if you love me why do you spend all your waking hours with her! Is it her hot pussy and big breasts?! If you love me why wont you get him to leave me alone!" Jeff was frantically rambling as Matt's grip tightens.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Okay, shhh Jeffy listen to me" Matt brushed the wet red and gold strands out of Jeff's greens eyes. Jeff hadn't been so rudely vocal sense there Momma had died.  
"Amy and I have NOTHING like that going on. I just wanted to give you your spaces, if I could Id spend every waking moment with you and whom do you mean by HIM? Who's him?"   
  
Jeff's eyes slowly began to soften as he laid his head on Mattie's shoulder  
"Jeffy you tell me who's hurting you and I'll kill them"  
There was a long pause filled with eerie silence. "He sends me letters and gifts, he wants me, and I am so scared."  
  
Matt paused realizing they must be dealing with a stalker and for three weeks his angel was dealing with it all alone.  
"Jeff, do you have anything he's given you? Something we can show the police?"  
  
Jeff nodded standing shakily walking into the hall, dragging Mattie along opening the closet door. Matt was taken aback he rapped his arms round Jeff.  
The closet was filled with boxes of mutilated Hardy Boyz action figures and cum stained panties obviously not Jeff's. Matt instantly slammed the door shut not wanting I face the horror. "When I get a hold of him I'll kill him." Matt cupped Jeff's face in his hands touching their foreheads together.  
  
"No one hurts my...." Matt never got to finish his sentence. Jeff pressed his sleek body into Matt's pressing his pouting lips to Matt's lustrous ones, letting his tongue inside.  
  
Matt let out what could only be called a primal growl, grabbing onto his baby brothers ass there groins now tightly grinding together. The pounding on the door broke up the two steaming men. "Mattie don't what if it's him? Please just....."  
Matt smiled stroking Jeff's hair "I'll protect you angel"  
Matt took Jeff's hand walking toward the front door. Jeff pressed himself into Matt's back as the having oak door swung open.  
  
  
"BETH!?....."  



End file.
